She loved him just as he was
by Aftenstjerne83
Summary: My take on the events following the fateful night when Gomez seduced the Amore twins. *completed*


First, there was this annoying telephone sound. Then he woke up entangled in female. Maybe it sounded like a dream for most 17 year old straight guys, but in Gomez Addams's case he soon realized he had woken up to a nightmare. There were arms and legs everywhere, pinning his naked body to the king size bed. Breasts peeking out over the satin edge of undone corsets, dark nipples staring at him like curious eyes in the terrible bright light. Breasts, a lot of them, four to be specific, he thought that this was what he wanted, what he desired, but he was wrong. He tried to twist himself out of the mess of female body parts but the Amore twins just hugged him tighter, murmuring in their sleep. He tried not to look at their faces. The faces of the conjoined twins whom he had seduced the night before. He, Gomez Addams who lived in the shadow of his older brother Fester, had sought revenge by flirting with his brothers love interest, Flora and Fauna Amore. He took it way too far. He already knew by the way Fester looked at him before he ran out of the ballroom. The dark, wounded and lethal look in his eyes. He will run to the cemetery and cry, Gomez had thought, his arm wrapped around Floras neck….or was it Faunas? He didn't recall and it hadn't mattered to him. These women meant nothing to him. All he had wanted was to hurt his brother, his bitter rival, hurt him for the way he made him feel. Small, clumsy, stupid and inexperienced with women, not a man at all but a little boy banished to a dank corner of the social circle of New York's most eccentric upper class.

But when he succeeded in his vicious little plan, there were no glee. No triumph, but a sharp, sober sting in his heart: _Careful, boy. You really hurt him._ It was incredibly hard to hurt Fester. He was a sturdy and happy type of person who always managed to find joy on the gloomy side of life and he was immune even to high doses of arsenic. Yet he did not stop. He could not stop his mouth from cracking stupid jokes or his hand from filling his glass with liquor. People laughed and gathered around him and the twins, all of sudden he was the center of attention _. A debonair gentleman._ Gomez wrinkled his brow and let out a groan of pain. His head hurt and his mouth was dry. He needed water, and he needed it now. He made an effort to slide out of the tentacles of soft flesh that captured him. He found his shirt and threw it on. He failed to locate his cravat but he didn't care even though it was brand new and expensive, his socks were gone too, but his wrinkled pants laid on the floor, thank God. He stumbled as he stepped into his pants causing one of the heads to lift from the pillow, murmuring something before it felled back in a cloud of messy, red hair.

Suddenly he became aware of something sticking to his back. He scratched between his shoulder blades and stood with a shining silver garland in his hand. Glitter….glitter all over him and what more…he took a reluctant look in the mirror over the sink in the bathroom. His face was stained by red lipstick and his black hair was ruffled by four eager hands. He turned on the faucet and filled his hands with cold water. He felt better for a few seconds before a new thought appeared in his still rather foggy brain _. I'm not a virgin anymore._ How he had longed for it! Finally to be with a woman, to charm a pretty woman to bed, the way he was sure Fester had done at least a hundred times. The night he had fantasized about in his lonely moments for as long as he knew there was a game called sex in this world, and if you where a cleaver fellow with charm and sufficient self esteem, one day you got to play it. His first time should be a night to remember, burned into his retina,perfect pictures of impossible pleasure and the sheer beauty of a naked young woman in his arms. He rubbed on the lip stick marks while he sad-fully pondered the incidents of last night. There was a black hole in his memory. His brain retrieved some blurry images of him in a taxi, loud and rude to the driver, showered in kisses by the twins, then stumbling up the stairs to their loft apartment, still laughing and then….there was darkness. His brain refused to give him any pictures, any sensations from what it had been like to conquer Fauna…or Flora….or both. Two at the same time, how did he even handle it? Had he done nothing last night than making a fool of himself? He was afraid so. Fester was still the king, and he, he was nothing.

He sighed and met his own stupid gaze in the mirror. He should have felt on top of the world, but he just felt sick. And tired, and ashamed and scared that he had done something so terrible to his brother Fester that he would have to regret it for the rest of his days. That they had to live as enemies instead of brothers. That the tight knit clan would split because of them, forced to choose side between the brothers whom once were known for their great love for one another. The truth was Gomez missed the friendship they had when they were kids. Before women came between them and ruined everything. When life was all about blowing up trains and barbecuing toads. They where always together, planning pranks and sharing dreams, trading poison and rare bugs. Hell knew they had their fights, maiming and wounding each other, sending each other to bed and sometimes even to a short hospital stay. But beyond all that childish fighting there was this strong and safe bond of brotherly love. And at the lavish birthday parties Mr and Mrs Addams arranged for them, the brothers would dance the Mamuscha together. His eyes filled up with tears as he remembered the dance and the days of yore when he firmly believed nothing would ever come between them.

A clear thought took form in his mind: He had to find Fester and apologize. Lay everything on the table the way it was, his night with the twins, his envy and insecurity and most of all how much he missed the time when they were friends. He would gladly fall before his brothers feet and beg for forgiveness if that was what it took to get him back. And if he wasn't convinced by that he would shatter one of Mrs Addams antique crystal vases and crawl on his stomach over the broken glass. If he was willing to take the pain along with the hell Mrs Addams would raise when she found out her youngest son had shattered a piece of family heirloom, then Fester's heart would soften and he would understand that his younger brother was truly sorry for his actions.

Gomez started to feel much better. The headache was fainter and the cold water had calmed his stomach. He tried to fix his messy hair with moist palms, vain as always. He was about to start whistling a tune, but stopped himself in time. He wouldn't wake up the twins. Surely they were family and he would have to deal with them on social occasions, probably for years to come. But he didn't have time for them now, he had to hurry home and find his brother. Afraid to wake them up, he dropped the phone call he could have made to his butler Lurch an and the convenient drive home in a heated car. Lurch was the master of discretion, he wouldn't ask nosy questions or make any funny remarks on his behalf. Probably he would knew were Fester had gone as well. Most likely he was home in his room now, brooding and recharging his batteries after last night. He had to hurry home and cheer him up, Fester couldn't light even the smallest light bulb when he was depressed.

He opened the door to the bathroom and tip toed into the narrow corridor leading to the exterior door. The unsynchronized snoring from the bedroom rang in his ears as he tied his wingtips and buttoned his coat as fast as he could. He had a faint memory of a pair of calfskin gloves that he had tossed somewhere, but dropped searching for them as he heard a shrilling voice from the bedroom.

\- Gomez Addams, where _are_ you? Come back in here you devilish little cad!

Then there was giggling. Then silence. He stood like frozen for a while, waiting for them to open the door and drag him back to bed. Images from last night started to take form in his head, as his brain had decided to grant him with memories now that he no longer wanted to remember. All that mattered to him at the moment was to find Fester. He broke loose from the trance and hurried down the stairs. The voices of the Amore twins followed him as sirens, beckoning him to return into their four arms.

Gomez inhaled the winter air and wished for a cigar. They were all gone from his pockets and so was his money. He had to walk all the way over to the Addams estate. He was in a hurry and tried to run, but his shoes were slippery and he almost fell. The street was empty, that type of silent frozen emptiness only to occur on grey Sunday mornings in January. The sight of the snow covered mansions with their dark windows and forgotten Christmas decorations would have stroked him as rather poetic, had it been an ordinary morning. But now this muted winter landscape made him nervous. His body had gone numb with cold by the moment he reached Gate. The familiar shrieking sound as Gate let him enter suddenly sounded like a warning. Something had happened. Something horrible. He knew it.

\- Fester! He cried.

His voice echoed in the grey stone walls of the mansion. Lurch opened the door for him.

\- Where is Fester, Lurch?

As to underline the horror of the moment, the sun broke through the clouds illuminating Lurch's face with it's merciless rayes. A sad groan formed in the butlers throath as he squinted down at the young man.

\- Please tell me Lurch, where is he? I have to talk to him, it's important!

\- Gone, said the butler.

Gomez ran from room to room, from basement to attic, shouting his brothers name with increasing desperation. The whole house was empty save from old uncle Nick Nack in the closet. Gomez shook the yellowed bag of bones making a dust cloud appear around his head.

\- Where is Fester! Por el amor de Dios, uncle Nick Nack, you have to tell me!

But poor Uncle Nick Nack hadn't uttered a syllable in over fifty years, and he had no plan to start now,no matter what kind of drama the living members of the clan got themselves into. The bag of bones made a sighing sound as Gomez lowered it to the floor. Slowly, he walked along the corridor leading to the stairs down to the hall. Mr and Mrs Addams entered the hall as he reached the stairs. He looked at them, his dear parents, dressed in black as always, their faces hidden in the shadows. They moved towards the stairs, meeting his eyes and his heart sunk in his chest. Their worried expression complete with the unhealthy red roses in their cheeks and the total lac of dark circles around their eyes, told him that Fester was still missing.

\- Have you seen your brother, darling? his mother asked.

\- Aunt Ylydia said she saw him running out right before midnight. He was in a hurry, she said. It's unlike your brother to run away like that without leaving a message.

\- No. Gomez whispered as he shook his head.

\- We tried to phone the Amore twins early this morning and ask if he where there with you, his father continued.

Gomez looked down and felt his cheeks turning red.

\- I'm sorry, he muttered, and ran out to the cemetery.

He searched among the many cenotaphs and headstones, tears running down his face as he walked the ground where they so often had played hide and seek and wake the dead in the innocent days of their childhood.

\- Brother, he sobbed- oh Fester, forgive me!

Fester wasn't there to hear him. He knew it for sure now- he was gone forever. He would never see his brother again. Still he walked around in the cemetery for hours, his heart heavy as a stone in his chest, silently crying until the tears froze to ice on his cheeks. The sun went down staining the sky with blood and gold. Finally Gomez knelt to the ground, exhausted by grieve. Leaning against the wall of the old mausoleum, he closed his eyes and wished for Death to come and free him. But Death himself seemed to be disgusted by the actions of the young aristocrat, and would not listen to his pleas. So he just sat there until the darkness around him was complete, welcoming the chilling winter night to cool down his heart until all that burned within him turned to ice.

When Gomez finally rose and staggered towards his home, he did so as a different person. Running from the never resting pain of loss and guilt, he took on a lifestyle so decadent it even shocked the very liberal Addams clan. Considering himself unworthy of anyone's love, he learned how to make people despise him. Living for nothing, caring about nobody he partied and sinned and whored his way into young adulthood. After five years of spiraling downwards, he hit rock bottom when he became a suspect in the case of the sudden death of his cousin Balthazar. He laughed at his funeral, a wild terrible laugh of madness echoing in the stonewalls of the Gothic church building, adding to his countless list of unforgivable sins. He laughed out of anger for the unfair judgement, he knew he was innocent, but nobody believed him. He laughed out of fear for his future by the end of his trial, and most of all he laughed out of the dreadful feeling of powerlessness flooding the dark crypt where his soul had hidden to weep in his chest. He laughed in a funeral, a cardinal sin, and when he finished laughing and turned away from the angry glare of his Uncle Crumble who had lost the tread in his eulogy, he saw her. He saw her, and a beam of moonlight reached the crypt in his chest, making his soul cry out for hers in the same moment. Who was she the woman who could outshine any corpse anywhere, who was she who could ease his pain simply by silently looking at him with the most beautiful pair of slanting, dark eyes he had ever seen? He didn't knew yet, but still he believed her to be his only savior.

And so it was. By letting her close and submitting to what was born between them that faithful day, Gomez Addams slowly returned to life. She would not let him revel in self torture anymore, she showed him fare more pleasant ways to suffer. While she slept in his arms at night, he would close his eyes, seeing the mad, spinning wheel of pain called existence. And he knew they where tied to this wheel together. She was his in life, his in death, he would never be alone again. The feelings of grieve and guilt didn't disappear entirely, but they did no longer dominate his life. She didn't fear him or loathe him for what he had done to Fester.

She loved him _just as he was_ \- a crime suspect, a devilish cad, a terrible brother.


End file.
